The End
by SasuNaru Fangirl22
Summary: Madara had finally been finished. No one realised just how close the Naruto and Sasuke had come to perishing too.


Ok, this is just a lil something I thought up while imagining how **I** would like the whole story to end. (Yay yaoi! *cough*) This is currently a rather crappy oneshot but, if anyone wants, I could try and scrap together a couple more chapterswith a bit of smut mixed in*giggle*. Well, if you feel that thats what you want, then just drop in a lil request via review and Ill see what I can do.

Oh and just in case you guys notice it.**DISCLAIMER! I have used some dialogue from Shippu! Konoha-Gakuen Den. It does not belong to me!**

Thanks guys and enjoy!

Sasuke contemplated his reflection thoughtfully. The last of the Uchihas, truly the last now, for Madara had been defeated, finally brought down by a combination of two bloodlines that he felt would forever be opposed; the Uchiha and Senju, with a little Uzumaki twist thrown in for good measure. United for the first time in their long blood-soaked history to bring down the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived.

Sasuke thought that it was ironic, really, that Madara had preached to Naruto only weeks before that it was his and Sasukes destiny to meet in battle and yet it was those selfsame two that had defeated him by working together. The irony did not end there; after battling together for what felt like days on end, it had been an accidental meeting of the Naruto and Sasukes signature jutsus, colliding with the strength of a supernova, that had ended the older Uchiha. Of course, the jutsus werent of the same strength that they had been on that fateful day in The Valley of the End. Narutos Rasengan had had a considerable power boost from the Kyuubis chakra that the blond had successfully obtained during his training and Sasukes Chidori had a boost with the aid of Amaterasu. The corresponding explosion had demolished the empty field on which they had fought, as well as the surrounding forest, leaving nothing but a huge crater behind but Madara had finally been finished. No one realised just how close the two teens had come to perishing too.

_

Raw chakra swirled around him, beating at his already bruised body and throwing him around like a snowflake on a joyful breeze. He couldnt see or hear or do anything to stop his movements; he was completely powerless and, for the first time in his life, he welcomed the feeling. To surrender himself to whatever fate had in store for him for he no longer had any choice. To fly or to fall. To fight or to fail. To live or to die. Completely and utterly out of his hands.

Sas..!Sasuke?

Someone was calling for him, but he couldnt tell who or where the voice was coming from.

Sasuke? Where are you?

Naruto

Sasuke! Answer me!

Stupid dobeas if I can

SASUKE!

A sudden golden flash through the chakra and the raven felt himself being gathered up in strong arms, tightening their hold on him as they pulled him down, away from the deadly storm that raged above them. Together, they hit the ground, the force of the impact causing them to loose their hold on one another, landing metres apart within the calm at the eye of the storm.

Sasuke sluggishly managed to turn his head and watched as the blond crawled, pulled and hauled himself across the distance separating them, finally resting when they were within reaching distance. Naruto released a huff with his face pressed to the ground before he raised his head, smiling cheekily at the raven.

He he, finally found you, teme. Sasuke, despite being completely exhausted, felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile.

Hn.

The blond kept his gaze trained onto the ravens face, not expecting anything, just watching as his friend breathed quietly, enjoying the silence after a fierce battle, before looking around them at the chakra that still swirled dangerously, wondering how or if they were going to make it out.

Naruto At the sound of name being softly uttered, his eyes widened slightly before he snapped his gaze to the other boy.

Sasuke seemed to be struggling to find the words to vocalise his thoughts. His eyes blinked rapidly, clearing them of blood and dirt, as if clearing his vision would help him communicate better. When that did nothing to help, he simply closed his eyes and spoke from the heart.

Youre the only oneJust you, my only he rasped before he found himself unable to continue. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to understand as he smiled softly before taking Sasukes hand gently within his.

Sorry I kept you waiting, Sasuke

_

__The storm had eventually died down; after all, once released the chakra could only maintain itself for so long before it burnt out. The two boys had continued to lay within the crater they had created, connected by their joined hands between them, until the rest of the shinobi forces arrived and they were forced to relinquish their hold on one another. Sasuke blinked and tore his gaze away from his reflection and instead focused on the hand that had held so tightly onto Narutos as if expecting something to be different. He huffed at the ridiculousness of his own thoughts before turning away from the mirror.

_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_

Sasuke was jarred out of his thoughts by the loud knocking, or should he say pounding, coming from his front door.

__

__Yo, Sasuke-teme! Hurry up! Youre taking me to Ichiraku! Of course, it just had to be Naruto. Only the dobe would practically break through his door and then demand ramen. The raven shook his head before smiling slightly. Only Naruto

_

His one, his only.

_


End file.
